There has been strong demand in recent years for a device structure and manufacturing process that can enable the manufacture, at lower cost, of an active-matrix-type liquid crystal display device exhibiting excellent display quality.
For example, in order to block light impinging from the frame surrounding a display area in a liquid crystal display device, a light-shielding layer referred to as a “black matrix” is formed on the side of a substrate having a color filter (a color-filter substrate) using a metal such as chrome (chrome oxide) or a resin. For the purpose of lowering cost, however, a technique for eliminating the black matrix has been proposed.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2, cited below, disclose techniques for forming a light-shielding layer on the frame portion surrounding the liquid crystal area by stacking colored layers of at least two colors selected from a plurality thereof.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2000-290014A
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2003-14917A